Der Glücksbärchi-Film
Der Glücksbärchi-Film ist ein kanadischer Zeichentrickfilm aus dem Jahr 1985 mit den Glückbärchis in der Hauptrolle. Der Film wurde von der Filmfirma Nelvana mit einem geschätzten Budget von 2 Millionen US-Dollar produziert. Die Glückibärchis basieren auf einer Spielzeugserie der Firma American Greetings. Daneben veröffentlichte die Nelvana im Jahr 1985 das Fernsehspecial Strawberry Shortcake Meets the Berrykins, das ebenfalls auf einer American Greetings-Serie mit dem Namen Emily Erdbeer basiert. Bereits in Jahren 1983 und 1984 gab es zwei Fernsehspecials mit den Namen Die Glücksbärchis im Land ohne Gefühle und The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine, die von Atkinson Film-Arts produziert wurde. Daneben wurde die Fernsehserie Die Glücksbärchis produziert, die durch diese beiden Fernsehspecials gepusht werden sollte. Der Film wurde mit einem weltweiten Einspielergebnis von 34 Millionen US-Dollar, extrem erfolgreich. Aus diesem Grund wurden die Fortsetzungen Die Glücksbärchis im Abenteuerland (1986) und Die Glücksbärchis – Abenteuer im Wunderland produziert. Der letzte Teil konnte allerdings nicht an den Erfolg seiner Vorgänger anknüpfen konnten. Hayden, Gene (August 7, 1989). "Babar's triumphs". Maclean's (Maclean Hunter Limited): 48. "Founded in 1972, sic the Nelvana company earned an international reputation in 1984, after American director George Lucas—best known for the Star Wars movie series—hired the studio to create two animated TV spin-off series, Ewoks and Droids. A year later, Ohio's American Greetings Corp. and Kenner Parker Toys Inc. commissioned Nelvana to produce the animated Care Bears Movie. Earning $34 million in 1985, it became at the time the world's most profitable non-Disney animated movie. Buoyed by that success, Nelvana made two sequels. But the last of the trilogy, the 1987 Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland, which Nelvana produced for just under $5 million, only broke even. Conceded Hirsh: 'It was just one sequel too many.'". Der Film wurde mit einem Kanadischen Golden Reel Award ausgezeichnet. Handlung Der Film beginnt in einem Waisenhaus, das vom Ehepaar Cherrywood geführt wird. Nach dem Abendgebet wird Mr. Nicholas Cherrywood von den Kindern gebeten ihnen eine Zirkusgeschichte zu erzählen. Diesem Wunsch kommt er gerne nach und erzählt eine Geschichte von Glückisbärchis. Kim und Jason waren Waisenkinder, die niemanden mehr trauen konnten, da sie von ihren Eltern und Freunden im Stich gelassen wurden. Diese Tatsache veranlasst Geheimnisbärchi und Freundschaftsbärchi dazu sich für die Kinder einzusetzen. Währenddessen möchte sich Schmusebärchi um den Zauberlehrling Nicholas kümmern, der sein ganzes Leben allein verbringen musste. Allerdings kommt ihm ein böser Geist, der in einem Buch lebt zuvor. Dieser Geist verführt Nicholas dazu mächtige Zaubersprüche anzuwenden. Er übernimmt die Zaubershow des großen Magiers Fettucini, die allerdings in einer Blamage endet, da der böse Geist bei seinen Zauberkunststückchen nachhilft. Verärgert wendet Nicholas einen bösen Zauber an, der die Zuschauer in böse artige Menschen verwandelt. In diesen Menschen ist die Liebe erkaltet und der böse Geist verspricht, dass dies erst der Anfang ist. Währenddessen versucht Brummbärchi den Regenbogenrettungsstrahl in Gang zu bringen. Durch Zufall holen sie Kim und Jason zusammen mit den beiden Bärchis ins Wolkenland. Dort freunden sich die beiden mit den Bärchis an. Allerdings erlebt das Wolkenland ein Erdbeben, bei dem es große Schäden gibt. Geheimnisbärchi deutet dies als Vorbote der Apokalypse des Wolkenlandes, da die Lieblosigkeit der Menschen zugenommen hat. Die Bärchis haben für Kim und Jason aber auch gute Nachrichten, da sie Eltern für sie gefunden haben. Aber sie möchten ihre neuen Freunde lieber bei ihrer Mission unterstützen und versuchen mit ihnen auf die Erde zu kommen. Jason, soll den Schlüssel des Zauberbuches verwahren. Aber durch ein erneutes Erdbeben landen sie zusammen mit Geheimnisbärchi und Freundschaftsbärchi im Wald der Gefühle. Dort lernen sie neue Freunde wie Leo Löwenherz oder den Affen Klettermax kennen, die sie fortan auf ihrer Reise begleiten. Allerdings sieht das der böse Geist überhaupt nicht gerne und lässt Nicholas eine böse Wolke zaubern, die sich in alle möglichen Dinge verwandeln kann. Währenddessen haben die restlichen Glücksbärchis ein Wolkenschiff gebaut um mit diesem auf die Erde zu reisen. Auch sie kommen in den Wald der Gefühle und lernen ebenfalls neue Begleiter wie Jumbo Großherz und Watschel Paddelherz kennen. Bei ihrer Fahrt werden sie von der Wolke angegriffen, die einen gewaltigen Strudel hervorbringt. Nur mit Hilfe der Glücksstrahlen gelingt es ihnen, aus dieser Situation zu entkommen. Die Wolke kümmert sich derweil um die Kinder und versucht auch sie in herzlose Menschen zu verwandeln. Hierfür nimmt sie mehrere Formen wie die eines unfreundlichen Baumes oder die eines Habbichts. Nur durch glückliche Zufälle wie Bunny Sauseherz spontaner Hilfe oder die Hilfe der restlichen Glücksbärchis gelingt es ihnen der Wolke zu entkommen. Gemeinsam trommeln sie eine ganze Horde an Freunden zusammen und reisen weiter zur Erde. Dort wütet, die Kaltherzigkeit der Menschen und hat die Welt verwüstet. Nicholas murmelt weitere Zaubersprüche und versucht einen letzten großen Zauber vorzubereiten mit dem die Liebe aus dieser Welt verschwunden ist und sucht Zutaten wie einen Apfelgrims, das Netz einer Spinne, einen Kaugummi oder einen Zigarrenstummel dafür. Dabei trifft er auf Kim und Jason, die verfolgt. Es gelingt den beiden Kindern seiner Macht zu entkommen. Die Glückisbärchis versuchen gemeinsam mit ihren Glücksstrahlen Nicholas zur Vernunft zu bringen. Doch es gelingt nicht, er murmelt seinen letzten Zauber und versucht die Kinder in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Die Glücksstrahlen können auch dieses Mal trotz der Verstärkung der Tiere aus dem Wald der Gefühle und der frisch angekommenen Bärchis nicht viel bewirken. Erst die Liebe und Freundschaft von Kim und Jason bringen ihn dazu das Buch zu schließen. Dies erfordert viel Kraft und gelingt nur mit viel Mühe und Not. Zu allem Unglück wird der Schlüssel des Buches in den Abgrund geworfen und so zaubert Geheimnisbärchi eine Kopie des Schlüssels. Es gelingt ihnen die Welt wieder in einen harmonischeren Ort zu verwandeln und Nicholas wird der Partner von Mr. Fettucini. Im Wolkenland wurden währenddessen die Freunde aus dem Wald der Gefühle in die Familie der Glücksbärchis aufgenommen. Mr. Nicholas Cherrywood sieht, dass die Waisenkinder während seiner Geschichte eingeschlafen sind und ist glücklich und zufrieden mit seinen heutigen Leben. Hintergrundinformationen Die Firma Nelvana hatte im Jahr 1983 den Film Rock & Rule mit Produktionskosten in Höhe von 8 Millionen US-Dollar einen gewaltigen Flopp erlebt. Diese Zeit beschreibt Produzent Michael Hirsh als dunkle Zeit des Studios.ttp://www.thefreelibrary.com/Three+men+and+a+bear%3A+Nelvana+at+25-a030533629 Kurz danach begann das Studio bei der Produktion von Zeichentrickserien wie Inspector Gadget mitzuarbeiten, da für ihre Filme eine Verleihfirma gefehlt hätte. Dadurch hatte sie auch die Möglichkeit bei Produktionen mitzuarbeiten, die auf Produkten der Firma American Greetings basierten. Der Film selbst führte erstmals die Cousins aus dem Wald der Gefühle in die Welt der Glücksbärchis ein, die mit diesem Film ihr Debüt erlebten. j Engelhardt, Tom (1986). "Children's Television: The Shortcake Strategy". In Gitlin, Todd. Watching Television: A Pantheon Guide to Popular Culture. Pantheon Books (Random House). pp. 82–83. ISBN 0-394-74651-1. Allerdings geht der zweite Film Die Glücksbärchis im Abenteuerland, der einige Jahre vor diesen Ereignissen des ersten Films spielt nicht chronologisch, da sich die Cousins in diesem Film bereits kennen. Die Veröffentlichung des Films übernahm MGM. Soundtrack Die Musik des Films stammt aus der Feder von Patricia Cullen. Selznick, Arna (director). (1985). The Care Bears Movie. film. The Samuel Goldwyn Company (distributor) / Nelvana Limited / American Greetings / CPG Products Corp. Das Album zum Film wurde von Lou Adler, John Sebastian und Walt Woodward produziert und von dem Plattenlabel Kid Stuff Records veröffentlicht. Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite auf MGM * Referenzen Kategorie:Filmtitel 1985 Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm